


Un experimento con cuerdas

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Shibari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:38:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo sea por el bien del experimento de Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un experimento con cuerdas

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic participa en el Rally “The game is on!” del foro I am sherlocked para el equipo “The Abominable Brides”
> 
> **Promp #4** : Universos Alternos - D/s  
>  **Beta-reader** : Mundo Crayzer
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> The Abominable Brides: ¡Una para todas, y todas para una!

John no puede evitar que su mirada viaje por todo lo largo de esa bella y pálida piel presentada de muy buena gana a él. Sherlock se encuentra de espaldas a él, esperando, pero John no puede – ni quiere – dejar de observar cada pedacito de su piel, lunar o cicatriz. Quiere atesorarlo en su memoria en caso de que esta sea una de las únicas veces que pueda disfrutar de esa vista.

Porque no todos los días Sherlock Holmes le pide que utilice una cuerda de bondage para un experimento.

El médico no había entendido al principio qué era lo que Sherlock estaba implicando. ¿Había sido descubierto? ¿Sherlock ya sabía que sentía algo más que amistad hacia él? ¿O era simplemente otro de sus locos experimentos para matar el aburrimiento? Así que después de varios días de no hablarle – día y medio, para ser exactos, pero para John se sintió como una eternidad – decidió preguntarle la razón.

Y dicha razón era tan simple como su última conjetura: un experimento.

Resultó que hubo un presunto homicidio el cual Lestrade quería que investigara. La causa de la muerte había sido asfixia accidental, según el forense, pero Sherlock no estaba convencido; lo cual no era nada extraño en él. La mujer había sido una diligente practicante del bondage según las deducciones del detective en su apartamento, y en su cabeza no había posibilidad de que ella hubiese cometido tal error de principiante – a menos que no hubiese estado sola.

El día siguiente Sherlock se encerró en su dormitorio y no salió ni siquiera cuando Lestrade se presentó con una actualización del caso, la cual dejó en la mesa de centro y se fue por donde vino, con un encogimiento de hombros. John no vio a Sherlock hasta esa tarde después de su turno en la clínica, y no fue más que para aventarle una bolsa con libros y una cuerda. La cuerda de color rojo suave que aún sostenía entre sus manos.

Había seis libros en total, cada uno con su especial y única manera de explicar toda la actividad paso a paso; al menos las instrucciones eran mejor que las de Ikea. Los títulos no variaban mucho, de « _Shibari: El arte japonés del bondage_ » hasta « _Bondage para principiantes: guía ilustrativa para atar sensual y decorativamente_ » y John no sabía que podía alcanzar ese nivel de sonrojo si alguien se lo hubiera preguntado.

John había discutido con Sherlock, por supuesto, _¡porque él no era gay y no estaba “dentro de estas cosas”!_ Lo primero había sido su frase autodefensiva para que el detective no supiera que le atraía de una manera ya no tan amistosa, y lo segundo porque tenía miedo. Miedo porque con sólo hojear un par de libros ya se había imaginado a Sherlock a mitad de la cama, vendado, desnudo y con una cuerda negra adornando su pálida piel; o sobre sus muslos, incapaz de moverse mientras le palmea las nalgas una, dos, tres veces por haberlo desobedecido, castigándolo pero al mismo tiempo causándole placer.

El médico había cerrado el libro de un golpe, tirándolos al piso en su prisa por levantarse y gritarle a Sherlock que dejara de meterlo en sus locos experimentos cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta del dormitorio del detective. Respiró un momento, tranquilizándose y así evitar hacer alguna estupidez y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Entonces, como si nada hubiera pasado, recogió los libros y comenzó a leer. Nadie podía acusarlo de ser egoísta, y si esa era la única vez y forma de poder interactuar con Sherlock así, bienvenida entonces.

—¿John?— la voz de Sherlock trae de vuelta al presenta a John. Se había perdido en sus recuerdos de los días pasados, gracias a lo cual le sudaban las manos y sentía demasiado nerviosismo. Había leído los libros de principio a fin, dos veces; buscó videos, tutoriales e incluso entró a páginas sobre BDSM que lo dejaron un poco perturbado, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando: _Karada_.

—¿Estás seguro de que me necesitas para esto, Sherlock?— preguntó con vacilación y un poco de excitación. Dios, sus bolas se estaban poniendo azules de sólo imaginarse a Sherlock. _No pienses en eso, no pienses en eso_.

Sherlock resopló. Un sonido muy poco característico de él y le valió una risa nerviosa de John —Por supuesto que sí, John. Es sólo un experimento, no es nada especial.

 _Nada especial_ , pensó John, _por supuesto_.

—Bien entonces… si estás preparado.

Sherlock se había quitado la parte superior de su pijama para darle “más realismo”, aunque no se había quitado el pantalón. Algo que había relajado a John, y al mismo tiempo le había decepcionado. Y así, respirando un par de veces para tranquilizarse, John sostuvo la cuerda de diez metros en su mano derecha y entró en “modo batalla”, dejando sus miedos y anhelos de lado.

—¿Palabra de seguridad?— incluso su tono de voz era diferente, y lo sabía. Era el tono que le había salvado la vida a muchos compatriotas en la guerra, cuando un “no” no era aceptado y debían obedecerlo si querían salir vivos y con el mayor número de miembros utilizables. La guerra no era piadosa, y él tampoco.

—Belladona.

John asintió, posicionándose frente a Sherlock quien estaba en el centro de la habitación. Pasó la mitad de la cuerda por el cuello de Sherlock, dejándola caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo y comenzó a realizar los nudos a las alturas que el libro había señalado. Pero con cada nudo hecho, John no pudo dejar de pensar que toda la situación era demasiado íntima para ser un experimento.

El roce de sus dedos contra la piel de Sherlock era una experiencia única y si él estaba sintiendo cosquillas en las yemas de sus dedos, ¿qué no estaría sintiendo el detective? Por muy casado con su trabajo que estuviera, también era un hombre con necesidades – aunque lo negara.

Cuando fue turno de pasar la cuerda por debajo de su entrepierna, se detuvo un momento para apreciar la semi erección de Sherlock. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada del detective, y algo en ella le dio el “siga” a John. Palpó con una mano sus testículos y su pene, asegurándose de que la cuerda pasara a los lados de ambos órganos, sin lastimar a ninguno, y se colocó detrás de Sherlock para continuar.

John jaló la cuerda un poco, haciendo tres nudos más antes de pasarla por la cuerda que había quedado en su cuello-nuca. Tensó la soga un poco y al escuchar la inhalación de Sherlock preguntó —¿Te lastimé?

Sherlock no respondió de inmediato y John comprobó que la firmeza de la cuerda no fuera excesiva, causándole dolor o algo al detective. Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando la voz temblorosa del detective lo detuvo —No. Todo… todo está bien, sigue.

Y John lo hizo. Siguió haciendo cada amarre, rozando sus pezones, sus caderas, jalando y asegurándose de que no lastimaba a Sherlock, tratando de no tocar su piel y fallando miserablemente. De un momento a otro, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse por sí mismos, rozando aquí y allá, y ni siquiera era por la cuerda.

Cuando por fin terminó, nuevamente frente a la entrepierna de Sherlock, John se alejó para admirar su trabajo, rodeando a Sherlock quien tenía los brazos libres, sostenidos a su espalda por propia voluntad. El pecho de Sherlock subía y bajaba y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, sus labios entre abiertos y ahora su pene estaba completamente erecto, luchando contra la tela que lo mantenía atrapado en su pantalón de dormir.

John sintió su propio miembro despertar ante la vista, y sin pensarlo dos veces, rozó la piel expuesta de Sherlock con un dedo, jalando un poco y causando que de la boca del detective escapara un jadeo que más parecía gemido.

En un momento de rebeldía, John colocó una mano en el hombro de Sherlock, y aún con su voz de mando, dijo —De rodillas.

Sherlock no tardó en acatar la orden, aún con la mirada perdida en el mar de sensaciones que estaban atacando su cuerpo. John se dio cuenta de ello, colocándose detrás de él, justo a la altura de su oído, susurrando —Puedes dejar de fingir ahora, Sherlock. Sé que descubriste al asesino de la mujer hace dos días, así que… por qué mejor no me dices, ¿quieres seguir con esto?— la pregunta fue acompañada de una leve mordida a su oreja —¿O te dejo libre y olvidamos todo esto?

John se alejó un momento, aguantándose las ganas de saltarle a Sherlock y hacerle el amor por primera vez – preferiblemente sobre la cama.

—John…— su nombre fue dicho con tanto deseo que el médico casi se viene en sus pantalones. Así que ni tardo, ni perezoso, John deshizo los nudos para poder quitarle el pantalón, ordenándole que se subiera a la cama.

Sherlock se colocó boca abajo, con las manos aún en su espalda, y a pesar de que era libre de moverse a su merced, no había hecho ningún movimiento para hacerlo. Ese hecho declaraba toda la confianza que el detective le tenía a John, y éste comprendió que el acto de atar a alguien consensualmente no se trataba sobre el poder ni la sumisión, sino la confianza entre los participantes.

John preparó con paciencia a Sherlock, deleitándose con cada sonido hecho por el detective, cada demanda y regaño por no apresurarse a darle lo que quería —¡Te quiero a ti, John! ¡Ahora!— hasta que no pudo más. Tomó a Sherlock con suavidad para no lastimarlo, pero cuando encontró que Sherlock exigía más, apuró el ritmo, clavándose tan profundo que tenía serias dudas de que el detective pudiese caminar correctamente al día siguiente, al menos no sin un poco de molestia ante la brutalidad de sus embestidas.

El médico llevó una mano al pene desatendido de Sherlock, y lo masturbó hasta que llegó a su propio clímax gritando su nombre. John no se quedó atrás. Salió rápidamente del interior de Sherlock y dejó que su semen cubriera la espalda del detective.

Se dejó caer al lado de Sherlock para no aplastarlo, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la almohada e intentando regular su respiración. Un par de bocanadas de aire más y por fin pudo respirar con normalidad.

John alargó el brazo para abrazar a Sherlock, quien estaba profunda y completamente dormido, o desmayado, y sonrió para sí.

El experimento había valido la pena. Definitivamente.

**Author's Note:**

>   * El Shibari (縛り, literalmente "atadura") o Kinbaku (緊縛, literalmente "atadura tensa") es un estilo japonés de bondage que implica atar siguiendo ciertos principios técnicos y estéticos, y empleando cuerdas generalmente de fibras naturales.
>   * Hishi: Atadura corporal con formas diamantinas (romboidales). Es una de las formas más populares, muy extendida por ejemplo en el manga. En occidente se ha empleado para alguna de sus variantes el término "karada" (en japonés, "cuerpo") 
>   * Un video para ilustrar el atado estilo Karada (no se preocupen, es SFW, meramente educativo). [[Ver video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2ni__8_u9U)] 
> 

> 
> Y sí. Aquí termina mi participación en el Rally. ¡Hasta la próxima vez! :D


End file.
